Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv3
sperrung Hab mal ne Frage mein Freund ist mal gesperrt worden kann der sich unter nem anderen Namem neu anmelden? Gruß --Commander Cody der 10 14:05, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Das hängt von den Begleitumständen ab. Was hat er gemacht, für wie lange und wie umfassend haben die Admins ihn gesperrt? Wenn er innerhalb der First ist (die verschieden lang sein kann), wird er sich nicht neu anmelden können, wenn die Frist vorbei ist schon. Wer ist den dein Freund? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 14:08, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Unter einem neuen Namen sich anzumelden, ist meines Wissens nach verboten – auch und gerade wenn man gesperrt worden ist. Das gilt dann als Sockenpuppe. – Andro Disku 15:01, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ja, wenn die Frist, für die dein Freun gesperrt worden ist, abgelaufen ist, kann er unter seinem ursprünglichen Namen wieder aktiv werden und weiterarbeiten. Das erstellen eines neuen Kontos ist verboten. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:13, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Das Erstellen eines neuen Kontos ist, wie schon gesagt, nicht erlaubt, weder, wenn un- noch gesperrt. Es wäre allerdings hilfreich, wenn du uns sagen könntest, um welchen Benutzer es sich handelt. Pandora Diskussion 15:51, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Der hat sich so viel ärger eingehandelt dass er eine endgültige sperrung gekriegt hat und er will auch net nochmal anfangen oder sich bekanntgeben. Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 17:24, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Dann scheint eine Sperre ja gerechtfertigt gewesen zu sein. Wenn er seine Einstellung irgendwann ändert, kann er sich ja bei einem Admin melden. Pandora Diskussion 18:54, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Danke für die Info ich teils ihm mit! --Commander Cody der 10 15:53, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Titelbild eine Frage wie kann ich mir so ein Titel Bild machen wie du auf der Benutzerseite. als wie bearbeite man die Header-Vorlage Bild:Header Vorlage.png --Commander Cody der 10 15:53, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Vorlage:UserHeader da wird das erklärt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:55, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Legacy 8 Hi ich hab mal ne Frage wie heißt der achte Lagacy Teil. Also Lagacy Monster 1-4 und Verräter gibts ja schon auf Englisch aber auch in deutsch und als Sammelband? --Commander Cody der 10 16:17, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Sorry dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich hatte deine Frage irgendwie übersehen. Also, meiner Meinung nach hat Panini noch nichts über einen Sammelband zu Legacy verlauten lassen, als nächstes bringen sie erst einmal einen Sonderband zu Knights of the Old Republic. Daher weiß ich nicht, wie der nächste Legacy-Band heist. Wenn du das ganze verfolgen willst, kannst du dich auf der Hompage von Panini auf dem Laufenden halten. Ansonsten wirst du es sicher auch hier noch rechtzeitig erfahren! Bild:;-).gif Wenn du vor mir was rausfindest kannst du mir gerne bescheidsagen, da ich mir momentan auch die Legacy-Bände durchlese. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:43, 6. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich mein weil die in amerika brimgen das ja in kleinen Heften raus und die die wir lesen sind ja praktisch Smmlungen der Geschichten in einem Haft ::Gruß--Commander Cody der 10 09:05, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Kann ich verstehen, ich mag die Sammelbände auch lieber. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:04, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kekse Vielen Dank! War ein ganzes Stück Arbeit und ich freue mich, dass der Artikel so positiv aufgenommmen wird. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:37, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Auch bei dir vielen Dank. Auch ich könnte mir eine weitere Zusammenarbeit gut vorstellen, mal sehen ob sich da was finden lässt. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:47, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Lord Tiin, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn die Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 01:42, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Danke für die Benachrichtung, ich werde es direkt mal ausprobieren. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 08:37, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kategorie Hallo Lord Tiin, danke fürs Anlegen der Kategorie. Ich hatte bei der ersten den Bindestrich drin gelassen. Ich hab da aber noch Frage aus Interesse. Hätte man nicht einfach die Kategorie verschieben können, so wie ich in der Diskussion angefragt hatte? Grüße --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 18:01, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Kein Probelm. Leider geht das Verschieben bei Kategorien nicht, sodass man diese Arbeit noch manuell machen muss. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:03, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ok ,wusst ich nicht. Danke für die Info. Gruß --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 18:05, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Deshalb gibt es ja die Möglichkeit, andere Benutzer zu fragen Bild:;-).gif Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:11, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Des Weiteren Hi Lord Tiin, verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, immerhin mache ich auch noch verdammt viele Flüchtigkeitsfehler oder meine, dass es richtig ist und dabei ist es doch ein Zeichenfehler, jedenfalls hast du einen Fehler auf deine Diskuseite, oben bei der Begrüßung: Es heißt Des Weiteren. Verzeihe mir bitte meine Penetranz, aber ich freue mich immer über Korrekturen und es dient ja nur, dass deine Seite richtiger wird ;-)-Darth Hate 18:07, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Auch ich freue mich, wenn man noch Rechtschreib- oder andere Fehler entdeckt, schließlich soll das ganze ja gut wirken... Daher danke für den Hinweis, wurde sofort behoben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:11, 11. Jan. 2010 (CET) Arbeit Hey Tiin. Könntest du dich vielleicht auch erstmal den bestehenden Artikeln widmen? Die neuen laufen so fix nicht weg. Also: Kategorie:Planeten-Stubs 23:16, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich wollte mich in näherer Zukunft auch um die Stubs kümmern. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:30, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) Vorlage Du scheinst es ja schon gemerkt zu haben, aber ich sags trotzdem noch schnell... musst natürlich zuerst alle Vorlagenbenutzungen deiner Seite entfernen, bevor du das machst... Pandora Diskussion 19:14, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hmm, ich habs schnell gemerkt. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:17, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Das hab ich grad gefunden, ich denke mal, die gehören dir (ohne es beweisen zu können). Pandora Diskussion 14:51, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Jep, die gehören mir. Hab alles korrigiert. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:15, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET) Kekse :Danke für die Kekse! Es freut mich ja, dass ich dir helfen konnte Bild:--).gif. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:36, 25. Jan. 2010 (CET) Dankeschön und Kekse Auch wenn ich jetzt draußen bin gebe ich Keks, ich habe mich wirklich angestrengt aber für einen Legastheniker, ist kein Platz. Trotzdem danke--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 11:34, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Vielen Dank für den Keks, du kannst ja ein bisschen an deinem Schreibstil arbeiten, denn ich finde es Schade wenn man hier aufhören muss. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:29, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich hör selber auf weil wenn ich Artikel einstelle wird der eh auf Schnelllöschantrag gestellt wie ein Spam also bitte, Modgamers kann rummaulen und beleidigen wie ein 4 jähriger. Er schreibt gute Artikel und macht viel aber trotzdem, wenn er in der sogenannten Hilfbrigarde arbeiten müsse wären fast keine neuzugänge mehr, ich habe immer das Gefühl gehabt ich wäre eine Belastung. Aber in den Hilfeseiten sind nicht einmal ein bruchteil der Regeln geschrieben die hier herrschen, dann noch gewisser zeit glaubt man eh das nur alles falsch macht dann kommt noch so ein Edit geiler Typ wie Modgamers hackt einen rum beleidigt usw. Ich muss wirklich sagen freundlich es hier überhaupt nicht, wenn einen Fan treffe wenn du eine Schreibschwäche und auf eine kalte Atmosspähre soll er kommen und schreiben. Wenn er Info will kann er schon hineingehen ist auch sehr interessant, aber ja nicht anmelden, und ja nicht versuchen zu schreiben.Bis jetzt ist meine Diskussion still(typisch Mod man schreibt er ignorier sehr anständig und feig in meinen Augen).Bis jetzt bin ich nicht drausen, aber braucht schon einen der so gut schreiben kann wie ich. Ich kann mich ja nicht verbessern ohne Übung aber wenn ich gleich als Spam geklopft werden sehe ich keinen Sinn.--Wolfclaw - Holonet-Verbindung 17:46, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) Nun, in dem Zustand, in dem du die Artikel erstellt hast, ist für einen anderen Benutzer tatsächlich eine schwer abzuwägende Frage, ob der Artikel jetzt mit einer Nacharbeits-Vorlage oder einem Schnelllöschantrag versehen werden sollte. Ich denke aber, dass man jeden Artikel erstmal zu verbessern versuchen sollte, bevor er gelöscht wird Bild:;-).gif Zu deinen Problemen mit Modgamers kann ich jetzt nichts genaueres sagen, doch denke ich, dass man alles in einem ruhigen Ton klären kann - auch wenn Modgamers nicht immer der Einfachste ist und im Umgang mit (neuen) Benutzern auch gerne mal etwas wortkarg reagiert. Jemanden als "Editgeil" hinzustellen sollte man sich jedoch überlegen, denn Beleidigungen sind nun wirklich nicht nett (→ Jediquette). Wenn du tatsächlich eine Schreibschwäche hast, dann solltest du dir vielleicht auch noch einmal überlegen (obwohl du das ja anscheinend schon getan hast), ob ein Wiki, bei dem es ja vor allem um das Schreiben geht, der richtige Ort für dich ist. Nun kann man natürlich alles auf die unfreundlichen anderen Benutzer schieben, oder auf die vielen blöden Regeln, aber es muss nun einmal gewisse Richtlinien geben, damit ein Wiki (oder auch jede andere Institution) funktionieren kann. Dazu zählt auch, dass ein gewisser Qualitätsstandard herrscht, die deine Artikel noch nicht erfüllt haben. Um das Schreiben zu üben musst du auch nicht unbedingt Artikel direkt bei der Jedipedia einstellen; eine gute Möglichkeit, um einen Artikel zu verbessern bevor man ihn einstellt ist z.B. immer, den Artikel bei Word vorzuschreiben. Eine andere Möglichkeit ist es, eine Benutzerunterseite zu erstellen, in der man den Artikel erst einmal in Ruhe bearbeitet und andere Nutzer um Hilfe fragen kann. Zudem wurde erst vor kurzem das Review-Verfahren eingeführt, dass gerade neuen Benutzern helfen soll. Wenn du dich natürlich entschließt, das erstellen neuer Artikel einzustellen, ist dies deine Entscheidung und da solltest du dir auch nicht reinreden lassen. So, jetzt habe ich erstmal genug geschrieben, bei Fragen kannst du mich ruhig weiter ansprechen! Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:09, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) Sieletipp bitte Hallo Lord tiin ich möchte mir ein Computerspiel kaufen (Force Unshleat PC) Ich wollte mal fragen ob das spiel auch läuft wenn die Systemanforderungen mind. 3GHz vom Prozessor benötigen aber meinem 0,1 Ghz fehlen. Könntest du mir das beantworten. Ich kann nämlich auf so Spieletippsseiten zugreifen. --Commander Cody der 10 07:49, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Tut mir Leid, aber das musste sein. Es heißt The Force Unleashed. Juno 09:02, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hallo Commander Cody, so Leid es mir tut, aber ich muss leider passen. Ich selbst spiele kaum Computerspiele und kenne mich damit auch nicht so gut aus. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Spiel dann schlechter/langsamer läuft, ich glaube aber nicht, dass es gar nicht läuft. Aber am besten fragst du jemanden, der etwas davon verstehet. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:46, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ok trozdem Danke --Commander Cody der 10 11:46, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Umbenennen von Bildern Seit dem neuesten Softwar-Updat ist es Admins möglich, Bilder umzubenennen. Wenn du ein Bild unter falschen Namen hochlädst, brauchst du es nicht noch mal hochzuladen, sonder kannst einfach einen Verschiebeantrag stellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:58, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ja, ich weiß. Allerdings hatte ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt vergessen; Macht der Gewohnheit. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:51, 30. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ohne Anerkennung (2) Hallo Lord Tiin, warum machst du alles von uns kaputt? Ist es dir nicht gut genug? Wir löschen doch auch nichts, wir fügen lediglich etwas- für uns- wichtiges hinzu. Ist das so schlimm? Hüter des Wissens 12:54, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Okay, ich nehme jetzt einfach mal an, dass du dich auf die Löschung der Jediquote-Seite beziehst. Ich möchte zunächst anmerken, dass in diesem Fall ich nicht "zu foul etwas zu verbessern" war, sondern es entsprechende Regeln gibt. (Jediquote-Seiten erst ab 10 Zitaten). Darüber habe ich dich auch in Kenntnis gesetzt, was aber noch nicht einmal zwingend erforderlich ist; es war eine Hilfestellung meinerseits. Innerhalb dieser Gemeinschaft gibt es gewisse Regeln und an die hast du dich zu halten, sonst werden deine Artikel oder Seiten halt gelöscht. Wenn du dich fragst, weshalb deine Artikel gelöscht werden, kannst du natürlich immer freundlich nachfragen, aber normalerweise werden Seiten nie ohne triftigen Grund gelöscht und Beiträge auch nie ohne Grund rückgängig gemacht. Dann kann man sich ja auch mal fragen, ob der Fehler bei einem selbst liegt. Andere zu beschuldigen, "alles kaputt zu machen" ist da nicht unbedingt die beste Lösung. :Zu deinen Fragen: Generell ist es nicht schlimm, wenn ihr an einem Artikel eine Änderung vornehmt, nur solltet ihr euch vorher im Klaren sein, dass nicht alles wichtig ist. Es ist möglich, dass euch etwas wichtig ist, was aber für den Artikel selbst unwichtig ist; in diesem Fall bleibt diese Sache aus dem Artikel draußen, denn sie nur für die "Allgemeinheit" wichtige Dinge kommen in einen Artikel. Es zählt daher auch nicht, ob mir etwas gut genug ist, sondern ob es für die Jedipedia gut genug ist, und wenn deine Änderungen in der abgegebenen Form nicht für gut genug befunden werden, werden sie rückgängig gemacht - ob von mir oder einem anderen Benutzer. :Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu sehr abgeschweift, aber so konnte ich es mir sparen, bei dir einen Kommentar abzulassen; ich habe mich hier auch ein paar mal auf diesen Beitrag bezogen. :Wenn du Fragen hast, Hilfe brauchst oder Probleme hast stehe auch ich dir gerne zur Verfügung, denn (wenn ich nicht blöd angemacht werde) stehe ich immer gerne neuen Benutzern bei. Im Übrigen möchte ich anmerken, dass auch von mir schon Beiträge gelöscht worden sind; das kommt vor und man sollte es aktzeptieren. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:36, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) Geschenk Ich sehe oft, wie du gute Artikel schreibst, Artikel verbesserst und passende Bilder hochlädst. Das ist einfach Genial. Wenn ich das doch auch könnte. Was müsste ich dafür machen, um so zu sein wie du? Gäbe es Wahlen zum Benutzer des Monats, dann wärst du einer, was dann so ein Geschenk für dich ist^^. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 22:56, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Oh je, womit habe ich mir das denn verdient :). Ich werde ja ganz rot... Vielen Dank für dieses Kompliment, ich freue mich ja, dass meine Beiträge positiv aufgenommen werden. Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen: Ich weiß nicht was du machen kannst, um so zu sein wie ich; außer Spaß am schreiben zu haben und somit gerne und viel zu schreiben mache ich auch nichts. Andererseits denke ich auch nicht, dass du so sein musst wie ich, um gute Artikel zu schreiben. Viele Grüße, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 17:50, 6. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Danke, danke, danke! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:06, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Hi Hallo Lord Tiin ein kumpel von mir interisiert sich für star Wars und hätte gern ein komplettes CD-Rom Lexikon. Ich wollte jetzt fragen ob es eine möglichkeit gib sich das Wissen von Jedipedia runter zu laden, oh mein Freund hatt keinen Internetanschluss dass ich auch noch wichtig. Könntest du mir beantworten wie man Jedipedia downloadet? GrußCommander Cody der 10 08:12, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Bisher gibt es keine Funktion die Jedipedia runterzuladen. Pandora Diskussion 15:56, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::könnt man da eventuell eine machen?--Commander Cody der 10 16:53, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Sowas steht momentan in der Prioritätsliste nicht besonders weit oben. Pandora Diskussion 17:09, 10. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Das wäre aber toll. Ich hatte auch schon eine ähnliche Idee un habe jetzt begonnen alle Artikel in microsoft Word zu Kopieren -was ziemlich zeitaufwändig ist und auch viel Speicherplatz braucht- um es dann auf CD zu brennen.Trask 19:16, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) Pre Vizsla Hi Lord Tiin, da sich Andro entschieden hat, bei Pre Viizsla doch nicht mitzumachen, möchte iich dich fragen, ob du da was machen möchtest. Alleine will ich ihn nämllich nicht erledigen. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:45, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Danke für das Angebot, aber ich muss mich noch um Satine kümmern und würde auch Wedge gerne mal fertig bekommen. Ich werde mich nicht mit ins UC schreiben, kann aber gerne mal drüber gucken, wenn er fertig ist. Schließlich fehlt ja nicht mehr sehr viel, ich denke das schaffst du noch alleine. Ein Tipp: Unnötigen Beziehungsteil rauslassen, die Verbindung mit Dooku kann man in der Biografie erwähnen, die Abneigung gegen die pazifistische Politik von Satine und die Jedi kann bei Persönlichkeit oder in der Biografie einbauen, da so die vielen Ein-Satz-Abschnitte, die einfach blöd aussehen, vermieden werden. Also stell den Artikel mal so weit fertig, wie du meinst das er sein sollte, und ich schaue dann noch mal drüber. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:33, 14. Feb. 2010 (CET) Keks & Satine :Danke auch von mir. Aber mal ne andere Frage: Kann ich bei Satine Kryze mitmachen? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:49, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Danke euch beiden. Da ich momentan ein wenig die Lust verloren habe, an Satine weiterzuarbeiten, kannst du dich gerne ins UC mit einschreiben. Ich schaue dann mal was ich noch ergänze, du hast erstmal freie Hand. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:06, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Heute Nachmittag beim Fußball setze ich mich da mal ran. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:17, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Okay. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 12:57, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich hab den ja am Wochenende fertiggestellt. Kannst ja noch mal rübergucken und vielleicht was ergänzen, wenn du willst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:07, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ich denke, dafür ist kein neuer Abschnitt mehr nötig. Ich werde mir den Artikel noch einmal ansehen, dann nehme ich das UC raus. Danke für die Hilfe! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:52, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Bitte sehr. Gleiche Frage, diesmal bei Tyzen Xebec. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:12, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Dieses Mal muss ich ablehnen. Es war ja gar nicht mehr so viel zu ergänzen und ich habe den Artikel eben fertiggestellt und mein UC rausgenommen. Wenn du noch was ändern willst, kannst du es jetzt ja auch ohne zu fragen tun. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:41, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag und deinem neuen Lebensjahr, Lord Tiin. Viele Grüße – Andro Disku 14:13, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Oha, der Tiin hat Geburtstag :D. Na dann mal viel Glück ;D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:16, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Alles Gute zum 1. (Zitat: "Geburtsdatum: 10. März 2009" :D) Geburtstag :) Feier schön und auf ein weiter gutes Jahre! Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 14:22, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Von mir auch. Und weitere gute TCW-Beiträge. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:56, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Alles Gute, bla bla bla hörst sowieso heute sicherlich genug davon. Kit Diskussion 15:57, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Auch ich wünsche dir von Herzen alles erdenklich Gute, Lord Tiin. Feier schön und lang, aber dann setzt dich wieder an den PC und schreib Artikel für die JP ;-) Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 16:35, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Vielen Dank an alle Gratulanten, ich denke ich werde heute noch schön feiern. Den fatalen Datums-Fehler in meiner Infobox habe ich jetzt auch korrigiert, jetzt stimmts wieder. Viele Grüße und auf bald... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:52, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Schlacht von JanFathal Hi Tiin, inzwischen muss es dich irgendwie nerven, dass ich immer frage, aber willst du da mitmachen? Keine Gefangenen hast du ja anscheinend, und UC ist ja nur Wedge bei dir. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:58, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Du nervst mich nicht - und es tut mir Leid das ich erst jetzt antworte. Ich habs irgentwie vergessen... Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob du da wirklich Hilfe benötigst, oder? Du bist ja schon fast durch und ich bin jetzt nicht scharf drauf bei dem UC mitzumachen. Solltest du irgentwelche Probleme bei dem Artikel haben, kannst du mir bescheid sagen - ansonsten würde ich dich den Artikel alleine fertig stellen lassen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:53, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Jaja, ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich das so schnell schaffe. Ich schreib dir noch mal, wenn ich fertig bin, dann kannst du ja nochmal rübergehen und vielleicht kleine inhaltliche Sachen ergänzen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:55, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ok, kann ich machen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:21, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ich wäre dann fertig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:07, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) TOR-Artikel :Danke für das Dankeschön Bild:--).gif. Ich schau mal was ich in der nächsten Zeit noch schaffe. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:23, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Danke Ich danke dir wie gesagt ich bin noch relativ neu hier und muss mich erstmal einarbeiten. Ich hatte mir auch schon gedacht das es nicht so ganz richtig ist aber dank dir ist ja nun alles richtig. Boba Fett123 17:38, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich habe auch ne weile gebraucht bis ich mich hier gut zurechtfand. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:47, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::PS:um einen neuen Abschnitt auf der Diskussionsseite zu erstellen kannst du einfach oben auf das kleine "+" klicken oder mit Titel des Abschnittes den Abschnitt beginnen. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:47, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST)